


Slowly

by thatzodiacsky



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They die together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Proved non-canon by recent information.

Haruka fades in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he isn’t sure where he is, can’t find his hands or his legs or focus his eyes properly. Often he’s more lucid, and remembers his condition worsening, and being transferred to a private hospital.

Nearly always, he focuses on the beeping. It’s not his monitor, it doesn’t match up to the shaky heart beats he feels in his chest, that stutter and stumble along. The beeping belongs to The Girl, and only sometimes does he remember her name. Takane. His fellow patient. His classmate. His best friend.

When he can, he watches her from the corner of his eye. He’s got tubes hooked up to just about everything, but even she has him beat; the triangular breathing device fastened over her nose and mouth reminds him of something familiar. Wires from her temples are hooked up to a wide monitor. It’s the only dark one in the room.

Sometimes a man comes. Haruka’s sure he’s the doctor; he can tell how bad his memory is that day by how much the doctor looks like their homeroom teacher. It can’t be him, of course. That would be impossible. But he looks like him, especially from a distance, and he never really gets close enough for Haruka to see the difference. He just stands over their beds, making notes on a clipboard, and sometimes fiddling with the dark screen over Takane’s bed.

Haruka thinks he can’t be that good a doctor, because he can feel himself slipping away.

On the hardest days he clings to the beeping, tries to pace his own breathing to match. Her heart is stronger than his, he thinks, or maybe she’s just braver. Sometimes he doesn’t remember enough about her to know if he’s right.

Every once in a while he thinks there’s a third person in the room. There’s a shape in a tank, just out of the range his eyes can focus on. It never moves. Maybe it’s dead.

…

Haruka’s getting worse. He hasn’t had a ‘good’ day in a week it feels like. He can’t move his hands or feet. His body doesn’t quite feel like it belongs to him anymore. He squeezes his eyes shut and concentrates on the beeping of her machines.

beep…beep…beep…

..................................

The silence stretches on, and Haruka opens his eyes in confusion. Then a mechanical screeching fills the air. The doctor rushes in, frantically hitting switches on the dark monitor. Haruka thinks that maybe this wasn’t supposed to happen. Well, of course not, no one’s ever supposed to die, right? 

The enormity of a world without her and her machines suddenly becomes clear to him. Haruka struggles to breathe, gasping for breath as he becomes hyperaware of the silence. Something on the dark monitor changes; a blue-green figure appears. He can’t bring himself to care about it or about the doctor who seems fascinated and elated. His heart thunders in his chest, much too fast, and he feels his vision get dark around the edges.

Haruka’s eyes fall shut and he lets himself stop finally stop fighting to stay alive.


End file.
